


River Phoenix相关翻译

by brooklynkids



Category: Real Person - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 04:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19783144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brooklynkids/pseuds/brooklynkids
Summary: too young to dietoo talented to dietoo kind to dietoo vulnerable to live





	1. Keanu Reeves/River Phoenix

Keanu Reeves/River Phoenix

采访者：Paige Powell, Gini Sikes

原刊于《访问》杂志，1991年11月。

英文链接：https://www.interviewmagazine.com/film/my-own-private-idaho#slideshow_44879.3

正文：

在《我自己的爱达荷》中，River Phoenix和Keanu Reeves扮演了两个少年男妓，他们从未害人，而是受害者。Phoenix扮演的Mike患有发作性昏睡症，他幼年与母亲失散，在无止境地寻找她的过程中，即使环境十分危险,也时不时会病情发作，昏睡过去。River扮演离家出走的蓝血贵族Scott，他以此表示对父亲的反叛。导演及编剧Gus Van Sant 认为，“《爱达荷》是一个从巅峰走下来的富家少爷和街头小子的故事。我在Keanu身上看到些人生巅峰的特质，而在River身上看到了街头的性格；他们把自己这方面的特质发挥到了极致。”

Reeves是第一个到达好莱坞日落大道的马尔蒙庄园酒店55号套房赴晚宴的，他看起来还有点晕，因为刚才经过一个拍摄场景时在躲狗仔队。“我只是停下摩托车问保安在拍什么电影，突然身边所有人都开始喊，‘Keanu，抬头。’”那他抬头了吗？“才没有。我夺路而逃了。这太奇怪了。”他露齿一笑，问要用擦菜器的哪一面，他要给意大利面擦点帕玛森乳酸。一会儿后Phoenix也到了，他马上去了厨房，站在Keanu身边剥蒜皮。但没几分钟他们俩就逃去了阳台。Phoenix点了一支骆驼香烟，挑了挑眉毛，“没想到吧？”然后吐了口烟圈儿，“我知道，我该戒掉的。”

突然他跟Reeves又兴奋地聊要不要一起演莎士比亚。他们俩鼻尖对鼻尖地站着，Phoenix最近要在Van Sant的一部新作中扮演年轻的Andy Warhol，因此把一头金发给漂白了；而Reeves头发乌黑，皮肤晒成棕褐色——两人像是正反两面。他们整个晚饭期间一直在斗嘴，不停地打断对方的话，只是为了补充彼此的想法。

Gini Sikes: Keanu，你说你先接下的《爱达荷》的选角，希望River也能参演。

Keanu：不是，我们做什么都一块儿。

River：他骗你呢。我们当时正在演《我真的爱死你》，都拿到了《爱达荷》剧本。我们在圣莫妮卡大道上开车，可能要去哪个俱乐部，江水奔流一般地讨论。我们很兴奋，这本来可能是个非常糟糕的梦：因为没人愿意参与而一直走不过去 ，但我们俩都强迫自己参与进来。我们说，“好，你要是演我就演，你不演我也不演了。”然后我们握手成交，就这样。

Page Powell：River，对你来说，扮演一位发作性昏睡症患者的最大挑战是什么？我第一次在电影中看到你昏睡症发作时，开始觉得有点滑稽，马上又觉得你看起来很痛苦。很明显这发作起来完全无迹可寻，你怎么把握的？

Phoenix：主要是通过Gus对Jake症状的描述。Jake是我们在波特兰工作时的同事，我花了很长时间跟他聊发作性昏睡症的病因。我的理解完全是药理学和自然科学的角度，尽管医学上对它也没有很准确的认知。但我跟Jake在一起时，他从没有发作过。我演了几次之后，Gus说，我演出来的跟Jake发作时一模一样。

Reeves：你觉得这个电影会导致昏睡症吗？我是说，父母是不是要留心孩子的这个方面？

River：我绝对会强调，观众应该格外留意昏睡症的传染性。

Reeves：那观众需要戴特殊的眼镜吗？

Phoenix：就像是日食，你要是盯太久了就有可能会被传染。

Powell：我们既然聊到了研究的层面，你们两个跟波特兰街头的孩子呆过吗？

Phoenix：绝对的。

Reeves：对，一点吧。

Sikes：那有没有某些时刻，你会觉得，问这些街头男妓问题有点像是利用他们？

Phoenix：我觉得他们认为有人讲述自己的故事还蛮受宠若惊的。

Reeves：不是，我不觉得这是当下的街头故事，它并不局限于当下的某地或者某种语言。如果说这个故事有当前性，那也是在更大意义上，在于它传递的情感以前某些人的内在……

Powell：难道情感不是超越时间的吗？

Reeves：对。但我要说的是，情感是怎么在某种语言或者在人们做的某些事上表现出来的。我只是说，这个电影并不仅仅代表了波特兰的街头故事。

Phoenix：千真万确。如果一个波特兰的孩子看了这部电影，他不会觉得这是波特兰的街头生活。但是我们的责任就是即使剧本中仅仅暗示了一笔，也要尽可能深地朝各个方向挖掘，这样就能涵盖所有方面。我们的研究并不是必需的，只是额外的功课。

Sikes：描述一下你们怎么研究的街道男妓的生活方式。

Phoenix：我是通过Gus在街道流浪的朋友，Scott和Gary，进入他们生活的。我听说Gary最近车祸去世了，上帝保佑他的灵魂。但我觉得没有透露真实的身份对我们也有帮助。

Sikes：他们不知道你们是演员，在探索角色？

Phoenix：不不，这样才会与角色相符，我们只是一起闲逛。如果他们有什么猜疑，估计也是觉得我们是想抢他们地盘的另一个男妓吧。可能会有点好奇，但从来没有敌意或者嫉妒。因为街头也有兄弟情谊，大家得彼此照顾，没谁想看到谁被一刀捅了。

Sikes：所以不是事先安排好的？

Phoenix：有些人会到Gus家来，我们在不同地方也见过不同的人。从这个意义上来说是安排好的。但是真正到街头去就只我们两个，在自己的业余时间，就像游击队一样（大笑）。我们俩对此也很兴奋。我觉得我们主要的问题是看看自己能不能被当成真正的男妓。Gus要么就用真正的街头男妓，要么就用我们，所以我跟Keanu压力很大。我们希望自己能对剧本有信心，也能解决这些问题。

S：你们两个在青少年中都非常受欢迎，他们似乎尤其跟你有共鸣，Keanu，因为你在《比尔和泰德》中的角色。那你这边有没有谁，比如说你的经济人和经理人，会不会心存疑虑，担心扮演男妓会有损你的“形象”？

Reeves：有损我的形象？我是什么人？政客吗？（轻声笑）不，我是演员。这不是问题。但是拍戏强度很大。我刚拍完《惊爆点》，还在那个角色中没走出来，对《爱达荷》有点焦虑。我对自己要做什么都要爆炸了。我一直在担心，“哦天哪，我能演好吗？”但是Gus和River让我走进了角色。他们说，我们他妈的来拍这部电影吧。我不知道你怎么样，River，但我在扮演这个角色时接触了非常多的元素：真实的人，我的想象，Gus的解读，莎士比亚。十分丰富，像是无底洞一样，哥们儿。你想探索多远就有多远，你知道吗？

Sikes：Robert Downey Jr.拍完《零下的激情》之后，我读过一篇他的访谈。他说，他很担心人们会因为他的角色而骚扰他。目前为止有人对你们反应很激烈吗？

Phoenix：我只能奉劝他们一句话：Fuck them!大写的F，U-C-K, THEM,T-H-E-M。

Reeves：搞搞清楚吧。

Sikes：也就是说，你们现在还没有什么负面的——

Reeves：不，我一直能感受到这种负面垃圾。我不在意。

Phoenix：你觉得十年前会有人接这个剧本吗？？

Reeves：色情明星可能会接吧，就像Warhol身边的某个人。

Phoenix：Joe Dallesandro?

Reeves：可能某个男妓。

Sikes：你还跟一位Warhol演员合作过，Udo Kier，在《惊情四百年》和《弗兰肯斯坦》中，这让我想到了一个有点色情的问题。

Reeves：问吧，这是你的工作。

Sikes：你们跟Udo拍那场3P的戏份时，感觉怎么样？

Phoenix：这个，我完全是在拍倒忙。我们拍这场时，我说，“Keanu，想想，你有5000万粉丝都会看到这场戏。”我真是个笨蛋，我让他对自己的一举一动格外敏感，但是Keanu成功地走出了这个阴影。Gus那天晚上骂了我好久。

Reeves：真的吗？

Phoenix：真的。他骂得我狗血淋头，我都差点哭了。我太糟了，我只是想打破坚冰让大家放松一下，你知道，我觉得这样说很幽默。我想让Keanu别那么紧张，可是蠢到用提到12岁未成年人的方式。

Reeves：多谢了，兄弟。

Phoenix：然后Keanu要跟美丽的Chiara拍裸戏（Caseli，扮演Scott的意大利女朋友Carmella），那场戏拍了好久，他跟那女孩在一块儿还挺开心的，但那天天寒地冻，他俩都要冻死了。所以我觉得他们与其说担心裸戏，不如说更担心天气。那场拍了五个小时。

S：跟Udo的那场戏肯定简单多了，因为你们已经是好朋友了。你们怎么认识的？

Phoenix：事实上，Keanu先认识的我的前女友Martha(Plimpton)，他们一起拍了《温馨家族》，天天当众亲来亲去。我弟弟Joaquin( Phoenix)，也叫Leaf，也演了这部戏。所以在我认识他之前，Leaf和Martha已经跟他是朋友了。然后我拍《我真的爱死你》时认识了他。我当时就很喜欢他，我想跟他一起工作。他就像我的兄长，只是比我矮点儿。

Powell:Keanu，Scott是富家少爷，他之所以在臭水沟中打滚只不过是对作为波特兰市长的父亲的叛逆。Gus是在莎士比亚的《亨利四世》中哈尔王子的基础上创造了Scott这个角色……

Reeves：对，但是在莎士比亚的世界中，哈尔王子最终成了一位好国王。他为了避免长久的冲突才选择了战争。所有爵士都很开心，因为男人们可以为了高尚的事业而牺牲，而且人民可以吃饱饭了。但是在《爱达荷》中，Scott和民众没有任何情感联系。他有自己的计划。他对人糟糕，做事任性。也就是说他并没有哈尔王子身上高贵的一面 。最终他父亲可能变得慈悲怜悯，也许这就是为什么这是个现代版的故事吧。

Sikes：那Mike整场电影中都在说些街头俚语，而Scott时不时用莎士比亚体讲话，这会不会困扰你们？你有没有觉得在不同的文风之间来回切换会有些出戏呢，Keanu？

Reeves：莎士比亚的部分是剧本的一个方面。Gus要求我这么做，让我仔细斟酌。那这就是我的游戏了，我不担心，很有趣，而且有挑战性。

Phoenix：我还担心效果会不大好。

Reeves：为我吗？

Phoenix：不是，为整部电影。我觉得我们得非常明确，要怎么在莎士比亚和基于现实的剧情片之间切换，中间得有过渡场景，这样就不会像从黑白向彩色切换那样突兀。我们得既能整理好自己的思路，又能在文体上支持Gus的想法，这很重要。

Reeves：但我最初并没注意到电影的不同风格。你对镜头的关注远高于我。

Powell：Gus和他的作品让我特别喜欢的一点就是他对苦难的同理心，《夜深沉，爱难吟》把我的心都要撕碎了。《我自己的爱达荷》中，他要处理的是对家的追寻。那你们之所以参演是因为这个主题吗？

Reeves：哦，我不是。

Phoenix：我一直对对家和母亲的追寻有着非常强烈的情感，我觉得这非常非常动人。你知道拿这个做电影的情感基底的人，肯定会有知识和经验储备作为支撑，Gus就是。

Powell：跟Gus作为个人共事是什么样的呢，比如说住在他家里，或者在片场，诸如此类的？

Phoenix：Gus有着我们所有人反躬自省而应该具备的品质。睁开双眼，张开双耳，回归孩子的意识。你知道，孩子会做的事，比如把手指伸到房间奇奇怪怪的管子中，或者因为闯了祸妈妈对他们生气而表现得非常柔软。这就是Gus，像孩子一样。他非常善于协作，整个人完全是敞开的，就像是家人之间的合作方式。

Sikes：那你们在片场是怎么做的呢？

Phoenix：每天早晨，Matt(Elbert，制片助理)就会唱秀场音乐把我们叫醒，他会把我们直接拽着耳朵拽到卡车下面。

Reeves：不，哥们儿，我总是早早地就到片场准备好了。

Phoenix：但他得去拽我耳朵，我早晨根本起不来。

Reeves：那倒是。不过我知道Matt也会拽我耳朵的，所以我干脆早起了。

Phoenix：对，Keanu会手里拿着剧本在楼下等着，准备好要上车了，而我还在楼上手忙脚乱地找衣服，尽管我总是穿着衣服睡。

Powell：Gus对于你们每天要拍摄什么一向很随性，对吧？

Phoenix：我完全不知道他要干吗， 我他妈不知道他打算在何时何地要拍什么，也不知道为什么要拍。

Powell：那你们早晨起床后，完全不知道今天要拍什么？

Reeves：整体来说，是这样。我确信有人会告诉Gus,“你得知道明天要拍什么。”但我不知道他自己是不是也这样想的，但我觉得这个协作机制会问他，今天要干吗，这样我们能做好准备。

Powell：电影最初在波特兰开拍，然后转移到了爱达荷，又去了意大利。这样按顺序拍摄时，有没有发展出什么你们在最初时没想到的事？

Phoenix：篝火那场绝对是Keanu跟我一起捣鼓出来的，我们就随兴所至地胡搞，讨论人物的性格，随着越来越深入，我们对于人物关系发掘出了更多。于是等我们准备好拍摄这场戏时，这也是在美国拍摄的最后一场，我们对于人物的把握已经比剧本告诉我们的要深入得多得多。

Sikes：就是Mike告诉Scott他爱他的那场戏。

Phoenix：（电影中）有着非常深的爱意，可是直到看到样片之前，你也不知道有没有呈现出来。但电影是按照时间顺序拍摄的，我们一直在看之前拍好的场景，所以等要拍这场戏时，我们就，即兴发挥了一下。

Powell：篝火的场景非常像你在《伴我同行》中的那场——

Phoenix：那场坦白的戏，和《不设限通缉》中一个场景也很像。Gus确实看过这两部电影，可能他在模仿这两部。

Powell：我去意大利片场采访时，注意到你们俩都非常甜。你们当时已经很久没睡而且很疲惫了，但是你对酒店客服，汽车司机，对所有人都非常体贴。

Phoenix：啊，对啊。我们都非常棒，我们非常非常好。我觉得我跟Keanu是地球上最好的人——可能除了乔治·布什和罗纳德·里根吧。

Reeves：他们都是最好的人，他们对自己人非常好。既然现在有机会，我们应该对他们表示谢意。“多谢了，哥们儿。”

Phoenix：（大笑）抱歉抱歉，你刚才夸我们了。

Powell：好吧，但这是事实。你们确实看起来对片场合作的每个人都非常真诚体贴。

Phoenix：但是，说正经的，我们知道在社会底层是什么感觉。上帝现在给了我们在上层的机会，我们不打算滥用，我们感恩能有运气处于现在的位置：我们很年轻，很幸运，我们能做自己想做的，我们能发挥自己的创造性，还能挣钱。

Reeves：说得对，哥们儿，说得对。

Sikes：那你们现在在做什么？

Phoenix：我想买个16mm的电影胶片机。我并不是想当导演，但我想试着拍点短片，我真的很喜欢纪录片。我想开车穿过自己12岁拍《七对佳偶》时住的那座山，我想跟女朋友一起去。

Reeves：每一刻都是珍贵的，我要去旅游，我想去巴黎，可能只是个白日梦。我也想读点儿书，上些声乐课。

Sikes：可能再拍点莎士比亚？

Reeves：呃，谁知道呢？我还想跟River一起拍莎士比亚。我觉得会挺有意思的，我们可以拍《仲夏夜之梦》或者《罗密欧与朱丽叶》。

Phoenix：我可以演朱丽叶。

——————————————

翻译后记：River说过，自己的作品会比他本人活得更长久。虽然他当时没想到，自己的人生会如此短暂。我诚惶诚恐地希望自己能为他做点什么，我希望他能一直被人记住，被更多的人知道，我希望别人都能感受到我看River主演的电影时的心动。但是自己确实英文水平有限，对电影业也基本一无所知，在翻译中估计错误在所难免。如果有谁能看到这篇，能看到这里，欢迎提出意见和建议。感谢所有能看到River的人。


	2. River相关2（口无遮拦地谈到了性）

昨天看River相关访谈，看到这么一段（http://www.whoaisnotme.net/articles/1992_0123_tot.htm，1992年1月），

The staunchly vegetarian child of children of US cultists The Children of God, and lately a rainforest campaigner, River Phoenix has had the dubious honour of being dubbed by one woman's magazine: 'the intelligent woman's hope for what the new generation of men will be like in the 21st century.' Then again, asked if he would date a woman who eats sausages, he declared: 'I wouldn't want to lick her juices if they were made up of her metabolism's version of all that shit that goes in sausage.'

我当时看得瞠目结舌，River这也太敢说了吧！然后今天继续看访谈，发现他不是第一次给出这样的答案了。（http://aleka.org/phoenix/zines/scans/details_91_nov_d.jpg）

问：你是更愿意吃大餐还是ML。

答：ML，毫无疑问。

问：有没有什么你早年做过但是希望自己能等到晚点再做的？

答：有的，ML。

问：你当时多大？

答：四岁。

问：和谁？另一个四岁的孩子吗？

答：孩子们。但我后来就没再继续了。我在10岁到14岁时是celibate。I hanen't really have sex with many people，五六个吧。我只是会走进让我觉得充实并且是一对一的关系之中。你知道的，monogamy is monogamy until you screw someone else.

问：除了drugs和酒精，你会怎么改变自己内心的状态（change your consciousness）？

答：blow job，还有音乐。

——————————————

原本只是记录他口无遮拦地聊sex life的片断，觉得挺好玩的。但是看到他这么随随便便地说自己四岁时就……，非常心疼（River的家庭关系我一直挺不懂的。以我的标准他的父母十分失职，但是他们家人关系还一直很好）。可是即使中间穿插着关于ML的玩笑话，看到最后仍然忍不住为他感动。（所以我要把最后几句也先翻译出来，改天再译全篇。）

问：如果你有100万刀，你会做什么？你有100万刀吗？

答：我没有，但如果我有，我会买一片热带雨林，免得它被满地球的贪婪的混蛋给毁灭殆尽。TMD的混蛋。（River后来真的买了800亩的热带雨林）

问：用五个字来概括自己。

答：Let there be light in me.

问：这是六个字。

答：Let there be light, yeah!


	3. 其他人对他的评价（陆续补充中）

其他人对他的评价：

Phoenix "was working on a very instinctive level," she says. "Stuff was coming from real deep from inside him. That was the part that was scary."——Nancy Savoca，director of Dogfight.

Phoenix纯粹是从直觉的层面上演戏的，这些东西直接从他内心深处涌现出来，这才是最吓人之处。（https://www.smh.com.au/entertainment/celebrity/river-phoenix-who-died-25-years-ago-is-grieved-but-rarely-celebrated-20181101-p50dcy.html）


	4. 健康地活到70岁

http://www.aleka.org/phoenix/zines/phoeni26.html

Girlfriend, April, 1992。

这篇谈到了他少年的经历，谈到了《我自己的爱达荷》，River对hustler和性向的看法，他和基努的关系。全篇把River写成了一位甜美无害，在好莱坞的喧嚣之中努力要保持自我的男生。看到最后一段十分沉重，River说自己不会碰毒品。他说，“吸毒会把我吓死的，为什么要给自己的人生制造额外的麻烦呢。我可能要等到70岁再去试试吸毒吧。在此之前就健健康康地生活，然后去试——waooooooooooo”

健健康康地生活，活到70岁……


	5. personal quotes(IMDB页面上引用的River言论）

Personal quotes

英文链接

https://www.imdb.com/name/nm0000203/bio?ref_=nm_ov_bio_sm

I would rather quit while I was ahead. There's no need in overstaying your welcome.

不受欢迎时我会主动退出，没必要强留下来。

I would just look at Harrison [Harrison Ford]; he would do stuff and I would not mimic it, but interpret it younger. Mimicking is a terrible mistake that many people make when they play someone younger, or with an age difference. Mimicking doesn't interpret true because you can't just edit it around. [on his interpretation of a young Indiana Jones in Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade (1989)]

我会观察哈里森·福特，但我不会模仿他，只会揣测他少年时会是怎样。许多人扮演别人少年时或者年轻几岁时都会模仿他现在的样子，但这是错误的，特别糟糕。模仿并不能反映真实，因为你不能这样复制粘贴到处剪辑。（对《夺宝奇兵3》Know扮演少年印第安纳·琼斯的解读）

"I feel that there are great minds up there who would like to see what I can do with an Oscar nomination. I guess many people would change after a nomination in the way they see things. In my case it's really irrelevant in terms of what I do. Still, it was an incredible experience which I will put in my memories, like everything else." (On his Oscar nomination for Best Supporting Actor for Running on Empty (1988) in 1989.)

我感觉会有许多人想看我拿到奥斯卡提名后怎么样，我猜许多人拿过提名后看问题的方式会发生改变。对我来一说道这是两码事，但仍然是非常美好的经历，我会把它放到记忆中，像其他事那样。（1989年，因《不设限通缉（1988）》获得奥斯卡最佳男配提名。）【自注：为什么River会拿男配，他在这部剧中明明是男主啊？】

If I have some celebrity, I hope I can use it to make a difference. The true social reward is that I can speak my mind and share my thoughts about the enviroment and civilisation itself. There's so much shit happening with people who are exploiting their positions and creating a lot of negativity.

如果我有些名气的话，我希望我能用它来改变世界。从社会层面上来，我获得的真正奖励是，我能讲出自己对环境和文化的思考并分享。有人用名气榨取利益，制造了许多负面影响，这样的糟烂事已经太多了。

Every day of my life since I finished My Own Private Idaho (1991), at some point in the day, I find the conversation somehow goes back to that film, because it was just such a great experience. I just start getting all joyous and start babbling about it. [on his feelings about My Own Private Idaho (1991) just after the film's release in 1991]

我拍完《我自己的爱达荷》之后的每一天，甚至到今天，我跟人聊天时还会不自觉地把话题引到这部电影，因为拍摄时太美好了，我忍不住开心,罗里吧嗦地说个没完。（1991年，《我自己的爱达荷（1991）》上映不久后）

I just always loved the names Helen or Ashley, I don't know, they seem familar to me, like I need to be with them...

我喜欢Helen和Ashley这两个名字，我也不知道为什么，它们感觉很亲切，like I need to be with them.

I love Sam Shepard, he is like a father to me. We don't even have to talk, we communicate without words.

我爱Sam Shepard，他对我来说像个父亲。我们甚至没讲过话，我们不需要用语言沟通。

Animals are not our playthings. We are on this earth to protect them. It's our duty.

动物不是我们的玩物，我们在地球上是要保护它们的，这是我们的责任。

I project a definite innocence. A lot of that is just the way I grew up.

We respect our parents and they respect us. Even when we were younger, it was never, 'Well, I'm the parent and you're the kid.' You wouldn't be held back because of your age. Just the opposite. My father used to say, 'The youngest gets to yell the loudest because they're never listened to!' My father talks to Summer [sister Summer Phoenix], who is the youngest, the way he talks to my grandfather or anyone else. They always gave us a fair shot.

我们尊敬父母，他们也尊敬我们。甚至当我们还很小时，我们的相处模式也从来不是 “我们是父母，你们是孩子。”这样的。你不会因为年龄受压抑；恰恰相反，父亲说过，“年龄最小的最有权利大吼，因为从来没人听他们说话。”我父亲跟我最小的小妹妹Summer讲话的方式和对祖父母或其他人一般无二，他们总是给我们公平的机会。

In simplicity there is truth.

We all have our distinct things. Leaf [brother Joaquin Phoenix] was the family clown--very witty, very smart. Mom had to work a lot, so Rainbow [sister Rain Phoenix] was the mother and the older sister and trendsetter. Liberty [sister Liberty Phoenix] was always the most physical, like an acrobat, very nimble and strong, a really beautiful girl. And Summer [sister Summer Phoenix] was the youngest, the baby of the family, with big brown eyes and blonde hair, more American-looking.

I want kids, a family of my own. I'd like to give them the first eight years of their lives in the country. Then I'd want them educated, which I wasn't formally, although I had a tutor once when I was twelve. At times I miss a formal education, but at others I thank God for everything else I have now. What I have got from my childhood aren't toys, but memories. And happy memories are better than any toy.

我想要孩子，想要自己的家。我想让他们人生的前八年在乡村度过，然后我希望他们能受教育。我12岁时有过一个老师，但从没正式受过教育。有时我会希望自己受过正式的教育，但其他时候我会为现在所拥有的其他一切感谢上帝。我从童年得到的不是玩具，而是记忆；而快乐的记忆比玩具好得多。

It's a great feeling to think that I can be a friend to so many people through my movies.

想到我能通过电影成为那么多人的朋友就觉得非常棒。

I'm having a kind of hard time keeping my head above water in this crazy business.

In Stand by Me (1986), I realized that what I was creating was going to live on far longer than anything of me as a person. The characters are more powerful than the person that creates them.

拍摄《伴我同行（1986）》时，我意识到，我的作品会比我个人活得更长久。角色比创造者更有力。

I would get songs sung to me, like 'Old Man River, 'or kids would call me Mississippi and things like that. At the time, I wished I had a name that blended in more with my surroundings. Now, though, I've really learned to love it. From fifteen, I really liked it. It felt appropriate. Before that, I don't think it quite fitted me. I had to grow into it .

人们总是会朝我唱歌，比如“Old man River”，或者叫我“密西西比（河）”类似的。当时我希望我能有个更好地融入环境的名字。但现在我已经学会喜欢自己的名字了。从15岁开始，我真的很喜欢，它感觉很合适。而在此之前我不怎么认为适合我，I had to grow into it.（自注：这句感觉很妙，River的意思是：之前不合适，因为自己还不够River，然后在这15岁的经历中，自己逐渐长成了River，所以名字变得合适了吗？）

Sometimes I hear stuff like 'Hey man, wheres your skateboard, dude?' from people who think I'm Christian Slater.

We need an extreme movement because what is happening to animals is so extreme. Some misinformed people claim that animal rights activists are terrorists, but these people are simply ignorant of who the real terrorists are - the companies and industries that torture literally billions of animals each year. (The Animals Voice Magazine - 1989)

我们需要极端运动，因为动物的遭遇太极端了。有些人误以为动物权利保护者是恐怖分子，但这些人只是不知道谁才是真正的恐怖分子——每年折磨数十亿动物（这个数字毫不夸张）的公司企业才是。（1989年，《动物之声》）

I don't see any point or any good in drugs that are as disruptive as cocaine.

我没见过哪种毒品像可卡因这样摧毁人。

It still strikes me as strange that anyone could have a moral objection against somebody's sexuality, it's like telling someone else how to clean their house.

让我奇怪的是，有人会拒绝别人的性向，这就像告诉别人该怎么清扫自己的房间一样。

Addiction is not just for bad people or scumbags - it's a universal disease.

并不是只有坏人或者垃圾才会上瘾——这是全球性的疾病。

We were constantly moving to different countries and adjusting to new things. It was such a free feeling. I'm glad I didn't have a traditional upbringing.

我们不停地搬到新的国家，适应新的环境。这感觉很自由，我很开心自己在这样不寻常的环境中长大。

Vegetarianism is a link to perfection and peace.

We are taught to consume. And that's what we do. But if we realized that there really is no reason to consume, that it's just a mind set, that it's just an addiction, then we wouldn't be out there stepping on people's hands climbing the corporate ladder of success.

我们从小受的教育就是要消费，然后我们就这么做了。但如果意识到根本没有理由去消费，这只是思维方式，是上瘾，然后就不会踩着别人的头攀爬着成功的阶梯了。

People wonder if I'll always be a part of this family and the answer is yes. My family has a lot of good energy going in one direction and because of it, we get a lot of things done. That's why I'll always spend a lot of time at Camp Phoenix.

人们会猜我是不是一直是家庭的一部分，答案是“是”。我的家人都朝着一个方向努力，所以我们做成了许多事；这就是这为什么总在Phoenix Camp呆着。

Rich kids gave us their old clothes. They were the best clothes we ever had. We were these very pure, naive, poor children. The rich kids called us a lot of names but it never bothered us because we didn't know what the words meant.

富人家的孩子会把他们的旧衣服给我们，这是我们有过的最好的衣服。我们只是非常简单的天真的穷人家的小孩，富人孩子给我们起各种各样的外号，但我们从没受影响，因为我们不知道这些词是什么意思。

When I was old enough to realize all meat was killed, I saw it as an irrational way of using our power, to take a weaker thing and mutilate it. It was like the way bullies would take control of younger kids in the schoolyard.

当我足够年长到能理解所有的肉都是被杀掉的动物时，我感觉这是一种不理性的权力运用，是残害更弱小的生物，就像在学校操场上控制小孩子的霸凌者一样。

I did my best work in The Mosquito Coast (1986). I know it wasn't such a big hit, but for me it was more meaningful than anything else I'd ever done.

我在《蚊子海岸（1986）》中竭力做到最好。我知道它反响平平，但对我来说，它比我之前做过的所有事都更有意义。【自注：《蚊子海岸》超好看的！对于环境保护者River来说估计更有共鸣。】

I can't on my own change the regime in South Africa or teach the Palestinians to learn to live with the Israelies, but I can start with me.

我无法凭一己之力改变南非的政局，也不能让巴基斯坦人和以色列人和平共处，但我能从自己开始。

Everything is ironic to me. There are moments I find hysterical, but I'm probably the only one who would find that, except for a few people.

所有事我都觉得很滑稽，有时候我会歇斯底里，但大概只有我自己，或者极少数人这么认为。

Acting is like a Halloween mask that you put on.

表演就像你万圣节戴上的面具。

The biggest problem was I was terrible for commercials I couldn't smile on cue. Commercials were too phony for me. It was selling a product, and who owns the product? Are they supporting apartheid? I just didn't like the whole thing, even though it helped us pay the rent. How could I tell anybody to drink cranberry juice? I didn't drink it. I didn't believe what I was saying.

最大的问题是，我演广告非常糟糕，我没办法说笑就笑。广告对我来说太虚假了——它是为了卖产品，那谁拥有这项产品？拥有者支持种族隔离吗？这整件事我都不喜欢，即使拍广告能让我们有钱付房租。我自己都不喝红莓汁，怎么让别人喝呢？我不相信自己在广告中说的话。

Music is my main goal, but I'm not going to rush a record out. There are so many actors who have come out with albums these days. I don't want to do it because it's the thing to do. I want to wait until the time is right.

音乐是我首要的目标，但我不是要急匆匆地发布专辑。现在有太多演员出过专辑了。我不想因为要做这件事而去做，我想等到正确的时机。

Music is a whole oasis in my head. The creation process is so personal and fulfilling.

音乐是我脑海中的绿洲，创造的过程是完全私人且充实的。

Music is a hobby, because I'm not making any money out of it, but I put just as much conviction into that as I do into my acting.

音乐是爱好，因为我并不从中赚钱，但我在音乐中投入的心力不亚于表演。

I've been wanting to go into music ever since I can remember. I mean even before I became an actor. I just thought it would be a tough field to break into, so I became an actor instead.

我从有记忆以来就想做音乐，我是说比我成为演员更早。我只是觉得这条路很艰难，于是当了演员。

I remember we'd roll into gas stations in our beatup van and I'd tell the attendant, 'I'm going to be an actor! '

我还记得我们开着破烂的卡车开进加油站，我告诉工作人员：“我要当演员了。”

I have twenty personalities on top of the ten I already have. So now I have thirty people in my head!

我头脑中已经有10个人格了，现在又加了10个，也就是我现在脑子里有30个人。

I like girls who are natural because I am natural in everything I do. If I meet a girl who is snobby and wants special treatment, she's not going to get it from me because she hasn't earned it. But I've been basically lucky because I've met mostly nice girls - and that's what attracts me.

我喜欢自然的女孩，因为我做什么事都很自然。如果一个势利的女孩希望我能对她另眼相待的话，那我是做不到的，因为she hasn’t earned it。但我基本很幸运，因为我遇到的绝大多数都是好女孩——这就是吸引我之处。

I don't want to die in a car accident. When I die it'll be a glorious day. It'll probably be a waterfall.

我不想死于车祸。我死的那天肯定很灿烂，可能还会有瀑布。（自注：不知道River说这话的背景是什么。怀疑跟詹姆斯·迪恩有关，毕竟所有人都拿他跟迪恩对比，而迪恩就死于车祸。）

I have a lot of chameleon qualities, I get very absorbed in my surroundings.

我有许多变色龙的特性，能很快融入环境。

I sometimes lie, especially about personal things, because what does it matter? I am a kind of minute commodity, my name is no longer my own. I try to lie as much as I can when I'm interviewed. It's reverse psychology. I figure if you lie, they'll print the truth.

我有时会撒谎，尤其是个人问题，因为这有什么关系呢？我不过是快销商品罢了，我的名字不再属于自己。我接受采访时总是尽可能撒谎。这是逆转心理学。我觉得如果我说谎了，他们就会刊登真话。【自注：看过《爱达荷》之后River的一个访谈视频，他戴着墨镜，说自己害怕镜头，所以会避免看镜头。但是整场访谈时，镜头一直很近地拉到他脸上。他这么多年来在镜头前都是很少笑的，顶多礼貌性地微微笑一下就过去了；不能说是严肃，但很内敛。】

I would never, never do anything unless I believed in it.

我永远不会做自己不相信的事。

I wouldn't eat a hamburger for 40,000 dollars.

你给我4万刀我也不会吃汉堡的。

I'd like to play every type of character, but only once. I like to experience things.

我想扮演各种各样的角色，但一次就够了，我想体验不同的事物。

I'm really normal. I play football, go to the beach, drive. We have dogs. I can imagine people calling me a character, but I'm Joe Straight. I'm just a normal guy doing a job!

我真的很平常，我踢足球，去海滩，开车。我们养狗，我能想象人物用角色名字叫我，但我是Joe Straight【自注：这句没看懂，烦请看懂的同好指点】。我只是个做着本职工作的一般人。

I really like acting because you can create a character. You can make someone who has never existed before. That's neat.

我真的很喜欢表演，因为你能创造角色。你能创造一个之前从不存在的人物。这很棒。

When I was younger, I was worried about how others viewed me and if I was good enough. I realize now that you can't mold an image or try to be something that you are not. As far as being an actor is concerned, your work really speaks for itself.

我之前还小的时候，我会担心其他人怎么看我，我是否做得足够好。但我现在明白了，你没办法浇注一个形象，或者成为自己不是的人。对演员来说，作品自己能发声。

[on My Own Private Idaho (1991)] It might take a few of these movies before there's a natural stride with the whole issue. Then one day, it wont even be an issue - which is what I'm hoping.

可能还要再有几部同题材的电影，这个议题上才能向前迈一步，直到有一天，这不再是个议题——这就是我所希望的。（1991，关于《我自己的爱达荷 （1991）》）

[1991] It's not about career. It's about believing in something, it's about prosperity and it's about caring and emphasizing and wanting to create the best, the most true to life, the most real.

Usually, I write the detailed biography of the character. For me it's the only possible way. To play a sad scene, many will only for example think of their mother's death. I consider it's a mistake for an actor to cross the boundary that separates him from his character. Because then you impose him your own references. That's why I need to have landmarks that only belong to my character. For example, for 'My Own Private Idaho' I wrote a lot. And once the movie was done, I burned it all.

Quite often, when actors have such a strong charisma in real life, eventually it has to affect the characters they play. For myself I'm not charismatic in that way. I'm not a 'performer'. Ideally I would stay mute as River. That's the reason why, for a long time, I've said the opposite of what I really thought. In interviews, I've also played to be characters that I wasn't. I've lied and often contradicted myself to dumbfound people. It's all over now, because I have nothing left to hide. Eventually, I'm quite an ordinary person.

I never think of me as an actor. I see all of this as new experiences each time, like as many different lives. As many reincarnations. So when I watch my last movie, I'm unable to judge or to be critical. For me, it's past, and I don't feel any connection to it anymore, like if it was somebody else than me that I'm not responsible for. I immersed myself in another life that the character appropriated. He expressed himself through me, not the other way around.

Maybe some of my movies would have been successful if I hadn't played in ... These commercial stuff, I consider them as a pollution of mind. I don't want to contaminate my work or my convictions with things that won't contribute to my growth or to the development of my art.

When you look at the movie history, you realize that there are gaps and missing links. My ultimate goal is to try to give in a competent way a voice to characters who haven't had the chance to talk yet, those who never expressed themselves so far. Even if I've not always been able to do so. For me, the ideal recompense, what really fulfills me, is to create something new. Not only to be original at any cost or to be the first one to do it, but because these blanks need to be filled. Besides, I could play the same character again and again, in a different way each time. As many times as I have atoms in my body.

这无关职业，而是信服，事关人物的丰满，事关在意、强调以及想创造出最好的、最真、最忠实于生活的人物。

通常来说，我会撰写详细的人物小传。这是对我唯一可行的方式。比如说，扮演悲伤的场景时，许多人会想到自己母亲的离世。但我觉得对演员来说，跨越自己和角色的界限是错误的；因为你在把自己的体验强加在角色之上；所以我需要创造出独属于角色的地标。比如说参演《我自己的爱达荷》时，我写了许多；电影一旦拍摄结束我就全烧了。

通常来说，如果演员在现实中也有这样强烈的魅力，这最终会影响他们所扮演的角色。而我在现实中并没有这样的魅力。我不是个“表演者”。理想状态下，我希望自己作为River时是可以完全不发声的；我也扮演过与自己截然不同的角色，我也说过谎，也做过与自己本性不合的事，只是为了让别人大吃一惊。但这些现在都结束了，我现在没什么要隐藏的。我最终只是个非常平常的人。

我从没想过自己是演员，对我来说这些每次都是全新的体验，像是不同的人生，像是有许多化身。因此我看自己上一部电影时，我没办法判断或者批判。对我来说这都是过去，已经不再与我有关联了；这不再是我，而是其他人，我无法为之负责。我把自己沉浸在对那个角色适用的另一种生活之中，他通过我表达他自己，而不是我通过他表达我自己。

可能有些电影如果参演的不是我会成功吧。那些广告，我觉得是对心灵的污染。我不想再参与那些会污染我的事业或者信仰的东西，它们对我的成长或者艺术的发展毫无益处。

如果你看电影史，你就会意识到，有许多空白或者断裂的环节。我的最终目标是以令人信服的方式为那些没机会发声，目前还从来没有表达过自我的人代言，尽管我并不是总是有这样的机会。对我来说，最理想的奖励，真正让我充实的，是创造出全新的东西。不仅是因为要做第一人，而是因为这些空白需要填充。我可以一遍遍地扮演同一个角色，每次以不同的方式，只要我还有一息尚存。

[on Seven Brides for Seven Brothers (1982)] I just leaped five feet into the air. I got all red and freaked out. It was my first television show.

[on how he became an actor - interview for the Hollywood Foreign Press Association, 1988] My parents dropped out of society from 1978 to 1980. They picked fruit in Oregon and conceived a child-me. They lived in communal situations and traveled in a van with their kids to South America, where they became involved in Christian missionary work. Later we went to Florida and my mother got a job in a community action agency. My father was doing work refinishing furniture and landscaping. He hurt his back, so he stayed home with us kids and inspired us to start singing together. We had done that a lot in South America- sing and go to talent shows, win prize after prize. We thought we were going to be the next Jackson Five. Meanwhile, my mother, who had grown up with Penny Marshall in Brooklyn, wrote her and said 'I've got some wonderful kids who'd be great performers.' She wrote back saying 'Yes, if you come to Los Angeles, we'd like to audition them. But don't come out solely for this purpose, because it's a crazy business.' Sure enough, we packed our bags and hopped into the old station wagon. I was nine years old at the time and we had a hundred dollars in our pocket, which our grandparents had loaned us. When we arrived in Los Angeles, I started auditioning. I had my first part in a television series when I was eleven, Seven Brides for Seven Brothers. And we've been upgrading our life ever since. But isn't life all accident?

自1978-1980年，我的父母与社会是完全脱节的。他们在俄勒冈摘水果，而且孕育了幼年的我。他们生活在类似共产主义的环境中，和孩子们一起坐着货车去了南美做基督传教工作。后来我们去了佛罗里达，母亲在一个社区机构找了份工作，父亲做些家具修补或者景观美化的工作。他的后背被伤到了，于是他和我们这些孩子一起呆在家里，鼓励我们一起唱歌。我们在南美就常常这么做，唱歌、去才艺秀、拿奖。我们觉得我们会成为下一个Jackson 5。我的妈妈是看着布鲁克林的Penny Marshall表演长大的，她给她写信说，“我有五个非常棒的孩子，他们会表演得很出色的。”她回信说，“好的，如果你们来洛杉矶的话，我们很愿意面试他们，但是不要仅仅因此而来洛杉矶，这里真的很疯狂。”然后我们打包了行李，跳上了破旧的大车。我当时九岁，我们口袋里一共有100刀，还是从祖父母那里借的。我们到达洛杉矶之后，我开始了面试，11岁时接了第一个电视剧，《七对佳偶》，自此之后我们的生活有了明显改善。但是人生不就是意外组成的吗？（1988，关于自己为什么做了演员）


End file.
